L-Fanfiction
by Tigress Ghost
Summary: L meets a girl named Natsuki at Wammy's House and they become close friends. Natsuki has had a horrifying past and when she meets L everything changes and their friendship expands to something more as they get older.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

** Natsuki's POV**

'_He hasn't stopped looking at me all day,' Natsuki thought to herself as she ate her breakfast. She had been at the __Orphanage called __Wammy'__s __House__ for about a week now, and she was starting to get used to the place until she saw the pale boy with black hair. She was a five year old girl who witnessed her parents being killed right in front of her. Now she is here where she is now being looked at by that...that boy. She looked up from her breakfast a bit and noticed that he had stopped watching her. __She looked at her plate again and she can hear the voices of the other children talking at the table and then she went blank muting everyone out._

"Natsuki?...Hey Natsuki!?." Natsuki jumped and turned to look at where the voice was coming from. It was her friend Nanami who was now looking at Natsuki in worry. "Are you okay?," she asked as she tapped on the large breakfast table. "Yeah, im okay," Natsuki smiled warmly trying to get her mind off of the boy for once. Nanami nodded and they continued talking until they finished eating. Then at about** 5:00 p.m. **Natsuki was in her room looking out her window and spotted the black haired boy sitting alone in a slouching position. She watched him for what seemed like hours. He didn't move at all from where he was sitting. He then turned to look at where the other children were playing with a blank expression. _Natsuki finally got tired of watching him and went to go lay on her bed and she looked up at the ceiling. 'I wonder what goes through his head,' she thought and she finally drifted off to sleep. _

**L's POV**

_'She probably thinks i'm a creep for staring at her...,' __L looked down __at__ his hands and shook his head, 'Oh well, I shouldn't be surprised...I honestly do look rather weird by my appearance...and __by __how I look at people...hm.' L stood up from where he sat and headed back into the orphanage and went straight to his room._

L then heard a door creek open a bit and he saw the girl he had been staring at at breakfast. Her brown eyes showed a curious expression towards him. L and her stared at eachother for a few seconds and he finally looked away and walked into his room closing the door behind him.

**12:00 am**

**Natsuki's POV**

_A loud sound of thunder and lightning was heard from outside and Natsuki was tossing and turning in her bed. She started to shake violently as she had a nightmare of her parents and her. Her mother was holding Natsuki to her as she ran through an ally. Blood stained Natsuki and her mother's shirt. It was __Natsuke's__ father's blood. It was dark and cold and raining __out__. She all of a sudden heard screams and it just got louder __and louder._

She woke up screaming and crying as she hugged her pillow tightly. She was simply horrified by the nightmare. A knock was then heard at her door and she froze. " Are you okay?," it was a young boy's voice. "I'm okay...Who are you?...what are you doing outside my door?..." There was a long silence and then the boy spoke again, "I'm L and I heard your scream, so I thought something was happening to you...That's why i'm outside your door...May I come in?," Natsuki thought for a moment then looked down, "You can come in..." The door then slowly started to open and the familiar boy came in. His white long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans showing in the darkness as the dim lights from the hallway revealed his slouching figure. He walked to the lamp that was on her bedside table and turned it on and he went back to shut Natsuki's door. Natsuki watched as he shut the door and turned to face her. She looked down again and said nothing..._Silence..._ "Is something wrong?," he asked as he then put the tip of his thumb to his lips and nibbled a bit. "No," she said and looked back up at him, "It's just that. I think it's weird that you would always stare at me whenever i'm makes me uncomfortable to be honest." L stopped nibbling on his thumb and walked to her bed side and put his hand on her bed sheets , "Do you mind if I sit here for a while?." She shook her head and he then got onto her bed and sat in a odd slouched position across from her. His legs were against his chest as he nibbled his thumb more. "What is your name?," L asked not taking his thumb away from his lips. "Natsuki," she answered and L quietly repeated the name. " So tell me Natsuki...How was your life before you came to the orphanage?," he asked looking at her examining her appearance. Natsuki then started to toy with her long black hair shyly and told him that her life was great before she came to the orphanage and before she lost her parents. L nodded slowly completely expressionless. They stayed up talking for awhile until Natsuki drifted off to sleep and L left her room in silence.

**5:30 pm**

** L's POV**

L watched Natsuki as she played hop scotch with her friend Nanami. He then walked towards her, but a dark shadow appeared from behind him and from the corner of his eye a tall boy grabbed him and started to yank at his hair and call him names. He then laughed and kneed L in the stomach.

**Natsuki's POV**

Natsuki and Nanami noticed and yelled at the boy to stop, but he just told them to be quiet and mind their own business. Natsuki examined L with wide eyes. _'Why is__n't he__ fighting back!?' _


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

Chapter 2

** L's POV**

The pain from the hit he took to the stomach hurt and took the air right out of L. He wanted the boy to stop. He didn't want any trouble, as L tried to say something to the boy. The boy threw him against a garbage can and a loud _CRASH _sounded from inside the can. L was bruised from his back and he was shaking. His hands balled up into fists and he slowly got up and he rubbed his back, "Ouch..." He said emotionless and the boy was now upset that he wasn't able to make L cry to embarrase him in front of all of the children. He then ran towards L and tackled him down and punched him across the face and L bled from his nose and started to shield his face and anger arose from inside him and he kicked the boy off with so much force that the boy went flying back and he landed on the concrete hard. L got up silently and Natsuki looked at him in shock and everyone grew silent except for the bully who was moaning in pain from the scrapes he received on his back and elbows after he scraped against the concrete floor. L looked at Natsuki then quickly ran back into the orphanage not wanting to be seen by anyone for the rest of the day.

**Natsuki's POV**

Natsuki was in shock and she didn't move from where she stood and she watched two boys help L's bully up and help him into the orphanage. Nanami finally broke the silence, "We should go back inside." Natsuki nodded and followed Nanami. They ended up in Nanami's room and Nanami said, "That was surprising to see that boy put so much force into that kick. He's a creep and he seems dangerous to me. After what everyone saw today...no one is going to want to mess with him." Natsuki looked at her, "He was just defending himself 's all, and he isn't a creep." Nanami put her hand over her mouth , "Are you defending him?." Natsuki moved a bit in discomfort, "Yes." Nanami smiled a large smile, "Do you like him?." Natsuki panicked and raised her voice shakily, "NO I DO NOT!HE'S JUST A FRIEND TO ME!." Nanami laughed and started to tease Natsuki and Natsuki felt her face heat up. "Nanami just keep your mouth shut. He's my friend and I think that what he did to that boy was right. If L didn't defend himself he would've gotten more seriously hurt." Nanami tilted her head and was now serious and she raised an eyebrow, "L? That's his name?...L?" Natsuki nodded and Nanami cleared her throat, "Well..that's an odd name."

**10:00 pm**

_'L?...who are you really? What happened in your past?Why are you always seperating yourself from everyone?.'_

Natsuki kept thinking about L. No matter how much she didn't want to...she couldn't. She looked out the window and imagined him sitting down and staring at the spot where the children played. She imagined him looking at her as she played with Nanami. _Sigh _"You're lonely aren't you?..But you don't want to talk to people." She turned to face her door and went towards it and opened it and left her room. She walked on the carpet floor with bare feet and she hugged herself feeling as if someone was following her in the dark dim lighted hallway. She was in front of L's room now and she was about to knock, but she stopped herself.

**L's POV**

L had heard the soft patters of feet and he turned his eyes to the door and he stood up and put his ear to the door. _'Go...away..please..,' _he thought as he closed his eyes and relaxed a bit waiting for Natsuki to leave, but she didn't and he heard the soft knock on the door. "I know you're standing behind your door L...Please let me in...," L grabbed the doorknob and opened it quietly to find her standing in the doorway hugging herself. "Hi..," he said softly and he allowed her to come in. Natsuki sat on his bed and watched him. When he sat at the edge of his bed and didn't look at her she sat close to him and hugged him. "Why did you run away L?," she asked as she hid her face against his shoulder. L stiffened a bit not knowing how to react to her hug, "I thought you were afraid..afraid of me...after what I did. That's why I ran." He wrapped his arms around her and gently hugged her back. "I wasn't afraid L. I was just shocked by what you did to that boy. He deserved what he got though. He shouldn't have hurt you like that." She pulled away and examined his face and she examined his nose that had a bruised cut on it. "I didn't want to hurt him, but he left me no choice. He was hurting me and I was getting angry at him for being the reason why," he looked away. Natsuki nodded completely understanding him and held his hand and L gasped softly and looked at her hand that was holding his and he stared at her. "Are we... friends?," he asked as his eyes curiously examined hers. She smiled warmly and nodded and he smiled a light smile happy to have made his first and ony friend.

Chapter 3

(_10 years later)_

_Note: Natsuki is now 15 and L is 16 :)_

**Natsuki's POV**

**6:00 am**

"L wake up," Natsuki said as she shook him and he groaned in annoyance and shut his eyes even tighter. " Natsuki...let me sleep...for a few more minutes," he said as he tried to swat her away as if she were a fly. "L come on let's get a head start on the case we have," she said as she patted his side. "Natsuki we can't start on the case til' 6:30 am," he said as he opened one eye. "Come on please L...this isn't like you. You usually used to wake me up this early," Natzuki pouted a bit and L noticed and sighed and sat up. "Okay I'm up," running his fingers through his hair he got out of bed and scratched his bare foot with his other bare foot. Natsuki smiled and left his room to wait for him and L looked out the window and noticed that it was still kind of dark out.

**L's POV**

_'This girl,' _he thought to himself and he crooked smiled a bit and followed her to her room where she had the papers and laptop ready on her bed.

_(An hour into the investigation)_

L was using the laptop and looking into more news about the crime commited that involved someone murdering a group of teenage girls. Whenever L needed more information from the sheets that talked about the case he would let her know and she would hand him the papers and whenever he needed assisstance like a thought about the case he would ask her and she would tell him.

(_After the investigation)_

L sat with Natsuki and Nanami at the breakfast table and he ate his plate of sweets. Nanami noticed and waved at him, "Hi L." L stopped eating and looked at her with his thumb to his lips, "Hi Nanami." L then resumed eating in his slouching position and Natsuki realized that Nanami was giving her an odd look, "What? He loves sweets." Nanami stopped giving her a look and ate her breakfast, "Sooo...Did you here about the news Natsuki?," she asked calmly, " news are you talking about?." Nanami stopped eating, "Well remember that kid that picked a fight with L ten years ago?."

L was now paying attention and looked at Nanami and both L and Natsuki nodded and Nanami said, "Well just to let you two know...it seems like he got into a fight yesterday with another kid, after the kid told him that he was weak because he couldn't finish the fight with L. And L's past bully said that he is going to beat up L again and finish what he had started ten years ago once and for all. And that he had just let L win the last time they fought." Natsuki looked at L and L looked back at her normally as if he wasn't affected by the threat. "Just warning you and L," she looked at her food again and picked at it with a fork.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**L's POV **

As he walked with Natsuki to the outside, L was thinking about what Nanami had said about his past bully.

"L if you're thinking about that fight that boy wants to have with you. You shouldn't really worry about it. He's probably just lieing about trying to fight you," she said as she watched him carefully.

L suddenly stopped after he heard the footsteps of shoes from behind them and he grabbed Natsuki and pulled her behind him. She was alarmed by his move and she looked to see the past bully with a group of boys right behind him. The boys behind him smiled as if what they were about to witness and possibly do would not lead to anything good.

"Well speak of the devil. Seems like you're here..which means that you're going to get the worst beating of your life," the boy grinned and cracked his knuckles and Natsuki flinched at the sound.

"L?L lets go," her voice was now terrified and L kept his grip on her wrist then he turned to look at her with a calm expression letting her know that everything was going to be okay.

**Natsuki's POV**

Natsuki tugged at his sleeve, but he wouldn't budge at all. _'L wake up!You can't go against this kid he'll end you especially since he has friends of his with him.' _

The group of guys started to walk towards her and L and she tugged him more.

L, not taking his eyes off the boys said , "Go back into the orphanage Natsuki."

She looked at him now upset not believing in what he just said to her. Just when she was about to say no he let go of her wrist and pointed to the orphanage now a lot more serious.

"Leave." His voice was demanding now and she looked down and ran inside.

She burst into tears in her room and looked out the window. She had to wipe her tears away at some point to take away the blurry vision of her eye sight.

**L's POV**

L was 98% sure that he would be able to take on these boys and he knew that if he makes one wrong move they'll be able to take him down. The group ran towards him and one of them aimed to punch him and he ducked and slid his leg under and made him fall. Another grabbed his leg and he used the other leg to hit him in the face and he succeeded. The last friend of the main bully tried to tackle him down, but L was too fast and he broke his nose with his foot. The main bully examined him closely and L's eyes narrowed and they both ran at eachother and L jumped and planted his foot on the boys shoulder and kicked him in the back and the bully fell face first into a garbage can of filth. L landed on his feet in a crouched position and stood up slouching and he put his hands in his pockets and looked at the beat up group of boys.

"I'm going inside,"he walked passed them, "Have a nice day."

(In orphanage)

Walking through the hallway he made it to Natsuki's room and knocked. _No Answer._

"Hmmm," he grabbed the doorknob and turned it and walked in finding his friend sobbing quietly on her bed.

L walked towards her and got onto her bed and layed next to her with his arm behind his head.

"Why didn't you let me stay? Don't you realize how bad it could've ended if they caught you?," she sobbed out as her face now hidden against his white shirt.

"Natsuki, it wasn't safe for you to be there and I didn't want them to hurt you. And yes I did realize how bad it could have ended, but I didn't get caught by the boys while I fought them," he placed his hand on her back and rubbed her back to stop her from crying.

She felt a chilling nervous feeling creep up from the sensation of his hands against her back.

"She relaxed after a few seconds and didn't say a word after that.

L looked down on her and smiled a bit as he stroked her hair and she drifted off to sleep.

(Two years later)

Note: Natsuki- 17 and L-18.

** Natsuki's POV**

It's been a year since L was adopted and taken by Watari and Natsuki never forgot that last moment she saw him and spoke to him.

"_Leaving what do you mean you're leaving!? Did you know about this!?,"she had asked him and L responded, " I've been adopted by Watari and I'm going to work on cases. I didn't find out about any of this til' a few weeks ago __and as a matter of fact yes I did know about this.__"_

Natsuki's eyes saddened at the memory and she sat by the window looking out and remembering those times when he was actually around. A small feeling of pain hurt her chest and her eyes began to water. She missed him deeply...he was the best friend that she could ever have. Nanami was also a best friend of her's until she was adopted a few days before L. Natsuki felt truelly alone..no one to talk to...no one to laugh with...no one to trust.

**L's POV**

L had been working on cases ever since he arrived at his destination. He was a busy person now and he had no time for games at all. He would stay up late at night to proceed on the case he was recently on. And whenever he was hungry he would munch on sweets that kept him wide awake. The bags under his eyes had gotten a bit darker and he was thin for a guy that ate sweets all day. And whenever he had time to not think about the case he needed to focus on he would think of his beloved best friend Natsuki. There was never a day when she never crossed his mind. He knew that he would never forget about her...she was the most important person to him.

"My dear friend...forgive me for leaving you all alone...," he whispered under his breath and stared at the ceiling for quite some time.

**Natsuki's POV**

She woke up having enough of Wammy's House and grabbed a backpack and stuffed her small amount of belongings into it quickly. The sky was still dark and it was the perfect time to runaway from this lonely place. She put on her black hoodie and back pack and creeped down the stairs and ran out the door. She heard the loud crack of thunder from the sky and she realized that the weather was going to take its turn. Drops of water came down and the dirt ground was now becoming muddy. Natsuki heard the squish and squash of her feet with every quick step she took.

'_Finally, I am going to get away from here as far as possible," she thought as she ran on the muddy path away from the orphanage._


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**L's POV**

L couldn't sleep last night, so he decided to keep working on his case. He looked into a file that had a photo of a young boy named Shimiro Kitare, who anonymously went missing on a sunday night.

(File)

Name: Shimiro Kitare

Age: 9

Went missing at 10:30 p.m on sunday.

*****There were signs of a struggle.

L examined the information, took a step further and looked into other missing children files, and then looked at the computer and thought to himself.

'_It seems like the kidnapper is the same one resposible for other childrens' disappearances, but who is this person?..There are no foot prints or hand prints in the area where we found evidence of the boy's struggle just like the other cases of missing children.'_

L looked into previous files of missing children and noticed a pattern. Every week one child would go missing...one girl the first week then the next week a boy. All that included struggles, but no signs of the person responsible for the disappearances. L continued his research and Watari came in with a cart of sweets.

"Find anything yet?," the old man asked.

"Yes, but only a small amount of new information...it seems like this person is the same one resposible for all of the only thing that I can't figure out is who the indivdual is."

' _This is going to be the slightest more difficult than I thought it would be," L thought to himself as he sipped a bit of his tea and ate a sugary bread._

**Natsuki's POV**

She walked for about three hours passed the wet roads and damp trees above her. She was exhausted, but she kept walking. Mud stained her shoes and she felt a sudden sharp pain coming from her feet and she collapsed on the cement road and whimpered in pain.

'_It hurts and I can't get up at all,' she shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth, "No!get can't lay on the road like this come you stay here you might end up dead for sure, if some idiot doesn't pay attention to the road."_

Natsuki shook as she tried to get up, but she couldn't and she landed on her hands and knees. She gasped in pain and began to crawl instead. Her body ached her feet stung, but she kept crawling and finally reached the grass and collapsed. Darkness began to consume her and darkness succeeded.

**L's POV**

L stood outside and watched as the rain began to pour once again. He stepped out in the open and allowed the drops to land on him as he heard the bells.

'_Those bells...," he looked up at the sky and stared at the foggy gray sky in silence._

**Natsuki's POV**

Natsuki awoke to a cool breeze that brushed against her wet cheek. Her eyes now flickered open and she slowly sat up and stood. Almost losing her balance she held onto a tree and leaned against it and once she felt strong enough to support her own weight she stood on her own and began to walk limply.

(one hour later)

She was now in front of a hotel and she smiled weakly in relief.

'_Thank god,'she slowly walked in and went to the front desk and placed some money in front of the man._

"I'm here to check into a room please," Natsuki said with pleading eyes.

**L's POV**

L began to hear someone slowly walking through the hallway, but he never left his seat. He was 100% sure that the person passing by his room was extremely exhausted and possibly sore based on the pace the person was going. He waited until the person went into his or her room and then he began to work again.

**Natsuki's POV **

In an extreme pain and exhaustion Natsuki landed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

(9:00 p.m.)

_Screams and more screams got louder and louder as her mother ran even faster with Natsuki in her arms. The alley lights were shutting off one by one and she can feel her mother's hearbeat against her side. It felt like her heart was about to explode if she continued to run the way she did. Her mother was breathing hard and her eyes were watery and her shaking grew eyes that belonged to a dark shadow was catching up to them and the little girl shut her eyes and whimpered in fear. And then it happened...the feeling of her mother's arms that provided safety for Natsuki was gone and the little girl landed on the cold ground and her eyes widened as the dark shadow of a mysterious man ripped her mother to shreds and the loud terrible cries rang into Natsuki's ears as she watched in horror. She couldn't move...she was too afraid to look away...silence...blood was on the ground but the body was no where in sight...the shadow looked at her and came towards her..her bottom lip quivered and she quickly backed up and stood up and ran...the loud screams came back and she noticed the sun rising from up ahead and the sky began to show a odd color of morning blue and yellow. The screaming stopped and when Natsuki took a glimpse back. The shadow was gone._


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**L's POV**

It's been four hours since he heard any noise at all outside of his door. It was awfully quiet and peaceful now. L had been slowly gaining some progress in ways on how the kidnapper avoided leaving a single fingerprint or any piece of evidence at all.

"Hmm...," L rubbed his feet together slowly and nibbled on his thumb thinking deeper and deeper about his conclusions.

He sighed and finally gave it a rest and looked towards the untouched bed then looked back at the computer.

'I should really get some rest,' he thought about what decision he should make whether to turn the computer off and just head to bed or to keep working on the investigation.

"_L get some rest it's not good for you to be staying up all night just to work on an investigation,"Natsuki had told him back when they were at Wammy's House. "Come on L give it a break your human you need rest."_

L smiled a bit and turned off the computer and headed to bed.

**Natsuki's POV**

Natsuki woke up sweaty and afraid of the nightmare.

'It felt so am I kidding it was real...once," she wrapped her arms around her and looked out the window by her bed.

Scenes from what she had witnessed came rushing back into her mind and she shut her eyes and shook her head trying to clear it out. Her mother and father's face came into the picture in her head and she clenched the sheets.

"Mom...Dad."

(1:00 pm)

Natsuki roamed the halls of the hotel in silence and looked at the paintings and decorated vases. The smell of sweets then creeped into her nostrils and she turned around to find a man with black hair and pale skin. She went still in complete shock and her jaw dropped a bit.

'L is that you!?.'

The slouched man examined her showing neither excitement nor surprise he only put his hands in his pockets and stared and didn't even bother to say a simple hello or anything.

**L's POV**

L was obviously uncomfortable as her eyes looked straight through him. He cleared his throat and greeted her with a simple "Hello Natsuki, it's been quite awhile my friend."

She didn't respond and L moved a bit feeling the atmosphere begin to get very awkward now.

"Well...aren't you going to say anything?," he asked and she finally snapped out of it as she moved her head a bit and blinked quickly.

**Natsuki's POV **

"Oh hi L. Yes it has been awhile since I last saw you. I'm sorry for not responding quickly it's just that you're here in person. I never thought that you would even be here in the first place,"

Her words were rushed when she said the last sentence and she blushed with complete embarassement and looked down and toyed with her hands.

"It's quite alright don't apologize," he responded then looked away.

All of a sudden she had her arms around him and she held him close and hid her face against his chest and L was surprised at first, but he just relaxed and returned the hug.

"I missed you L," her voice cracked as she said it.

'Oh no! Am I about to cry? No I shouldn't cry at all. Eyes don't betray me or else you'll embarrass me by letting L know how much he means to me. Keep calm it's no big deal he's here in my arms now,' she said to herself in her head and swallowed the tears of happiness back.

**L's POV**

Everything went so fast at that moment. At one point Natsuki is a few feet away from him and the second she is holding him close to her with so much energy and emotion before he was even able to react at all. L stroked her hair a bit and held her close and with every heart beat second her hug would only get closer and tighter as if his best friend were afraid that if she ended up releasing him he would just turn into dust and disappear forever.

"I missed you aswell. I'm glad that I am able to see you once again. How has everything been for you?."

Her eyes filled with sadness, but she hid it away with a quick smile.

"It's been okay. So how's it going with you and the investigations you have been looking into?."

"It's been going well for me and as for the investigations well they have been solved successfully also."

She smiled more and her eyes lit up.

"You're L whenever you are given an investigation to solve you always end each case with a success."

The sides of his lips lifted up when he heard her say that and he didn't notice until she pointed it out causing him to blush.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Natsuki's POV**

She looked around his room and saw a bed, a bathroom, and a computer.

"So this is where the amazing L investigates," she grinned and walked to the computer and traced the black keys on the keyboard.

L only watched her and then walked towards her and she noticed and looked up at him. He was only a few inches away from her face and he stepped back a bit to let her breathe.

"Yes, I spend most of my time here working on every investigation I am given. Every case and success has been worked on and solved here."

"Don't you get tired of staying here?"

"To be honest with yes I do get bored, but I have a job to do and that's more important than how I feel about being here."

Natsuki's face was showing a bothered look by his answer and she looked directly into his eyes and took a step forward.

"Can't you give your job of being a detective a break already L? You need time to relax too you know. You spend your whole life thinking about solving cases and helping others, but you never really focus on yourself for once."

She grabbed his wrist and he sighed in annoyance and looked at her hand gripping onto him.

"I appreciate your concern for my lack of rest, but I don't believe that you should. I'm fine and I enjoy working on these cases the whole time."

'_L please just give this a rest. I get that you enjoy working on all of these cases, but you can't spend all of your time doing this. You have a life too,' Natsuki let go of his wrist and walked to the computer and unplugged it._

She can hear L muttering something and start to take a step forward to stop her, but he stopped himself and Natsuki took out the whole plug connected to the computer and held it in one hand and showed it to his face and his mouth opened a bit in disbelief.

"Natsuki give that back I have to continue on this case. I don't have time to-," he grabbed for it but missed as Natsuki quickly moved her arm back holding onto the plug.

"I'm sorry L but you working on this case is going to have to press pause for awhile."

**L's POV**

He couldn't believe her she just unplugged his computer and she's expecting him to give this investigation a break. He stared at the plug and looked at her then when she lost focus on him he quickly grabbed the plug.

"H-Hey! L let go!," she demanded as she tugged.

He didn't let go he just tugged it back with force and determination to get it back. His expression still calm but focused. Natsuki pulled again and almost managed to pull the plug away until L pulled it harder along with her and she found her body against his. She blushed like crazy and shook her head and tugged more. They struggled and L found himself against the edge of the bed and he was able to make Natsuki let go by being able to pull with all of his energy that was left and get it out of reach above the bed that ended up causing his friend to let go immediately, so she won't fall on him by accident and end up on him in bed.

"L give it back. You're not going to proceed with this investigation until you take a break from it. Come on dammit!," her face was furious and the color of her face turned bright red.

"I'm afraid I can't follow your orders Natsuki."

L headed to the computer with one hand in his pocket and in his slouched position. His dark eyes still staring at the computer as he walked closer to it.

**Natsuki's POV**

"Oh no you're not!," Natsuki ran towards him and jumped on his back and grabbed the plug again.

L's eyes widened and he struggled with her again. Natsuki's sandals loosened and fell to the floor and her bare feet were clinging to his sides and they accidently slid up his shirt and she felt the warmth of his soft bare white skin.

L quickly reacted and let go of the plug. He reached from behind him and Natsuki's eyes widened feeling his strength only get stronger when he got her off and threw her down on the bed and she didn't move. L put his thumb to his lips and nibbled while watching her just stare at him in disbelief.

Natsuki's heart sunk and her vision started to get blury. The pain in her chest started to come back and her bottom lip quivered. L noticed this and stopped nibbling on his thumb immediately and his eyes were then filled with the slightest sign of guilt.

"A-all I wanted was to spend time with you while you relaxed...I haven't seen you for a long period of time...and you still won't give your investigations a break to just spend some time with me..."

"Natsuk-," he was about to call her name to get her attention but she had gotten up and ran out of his hotel room bursting into tears.

**L's POV **

L ran after her and before he can grab her and apologize she slammed her door in front of his face and locked it. L leaned against the door and put his ear to it trying to listen. He heard her crying and she was pretty hurt by how he had acted and what he had said. He knocked lightly and rubbed the door a bit.

"Natsuki open the door. I want to apologize to you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that. I'm sorry,"he said with a cool and reassuring tone.

"Go away L!,"he heard her yell throught the door.

He sighed and closed his eyes and relaxed as he stared at the door blankly hoping for it to open, but when she didn't open it he took a step back and headed back to his room slouching and feeling like a terrible person without even showing how he truly felt on his face.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Natsuki's POV**

Natsuki unlatched the door quietly and peeked out. _No one is around._ She looked down and saw her sandals that she had left and she picked them up and closed the door.

**L's POV**

Instead of working on the case L was laying in bed thinking about Natsuki completely worried and upset. His face expression had slowly changed from calming to bothered.

'_I have to make things right with her. I can't just forget about what I did.'_

L sat up and got out of bed and headed for the door and walked through the hall to her room. He knocked her door and there was no answer. He took a key out of his pocket that he swiped from her pocket and unlocked the door.

'_I shouldn't be coming into her place like this, but if I don't do this she will just avoid me.'_

L walked in and looked around to find Natsuki asleep on the couch hugging a pillow in her arms. He quietly closed the door and walked towards her his hands still in his pockets. She looked beautiful, but sad to him as he examined her face expression. He went on his knees and gently ran his fingers through her soft black hair and he came closer to her and rested his forehead against the side of her head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered gently in her ear.

**Natsuki's POV**

That voice she knew that was L's voice. Was she just dreaming or did she really hear him. If he really was in her room then how the hell did he get in. She moved her fingers a bit and slowly woke up to find his face close to hers and she screamed. L jumped and fell back and landed on his butt with a loud thud.

"..Ow," he said.

"How did you get in here!? L!? What the hell!?," she got up fast and paced back and forth.

"I had a key so I can get in here,"he said without any hesitation or shame.

"How in the world did you get that key?," her mouth dropped open.

"I well...I swiped it from you when you and I were having that struggle for my computer plug,"he said to her and his eyes darkened a bit more than usual.

Natsuki rubbed her forehead and didn't look at him as she had her hand out to his direction.

"Give me the key please."

L reached into his baggy jean's pocket and took the silver key out and handed it to her and she took it quickly.

"You shouldn't be coming into someone's hotel room like that. You're lucky that I know you or else I would've reported you to the hotel manager by now."

"Even if you did tell him he wouldn't tell me anything. May I remind you that I am a well known detective who is doing investigations here...He'll just think that you are a suspect of mine. So you telling him or anyone is pointless."

Natsuki's knuckles clenched and she walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't ever do this again L. I'm serious. Stop being such a creep in trying to come into my room like how you did now."

L rubbed her hand lightly then stopped.

"I can't promise you anything."


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Two days later)

**L's POV**

L agreed to take breaks and spend time with Natsuki after a day of investigation and she agreed to help him on it. So both of them were an even match now.

"L do you want any more coffee?,"Natsuki said as she had her hand on his shoulder to get his attention from his work.

"Hm?..Oh..yes please,"he said as he looked up at her then continued onto his work.

**Natsuki's POV**

Natsuki walked to the kitchen and made some coffee that Watari had left for them both, while he went to go get some sweets for L. After she finished making the coffee she took in its scent and closed her eyes as she rubbed her thumb against the coffee mug handle.

'_I wouldn't mind taking in the scent of coffee every day honestly.'_

She opened her eyes and put in a few more sugar cubes for L and went back to his room and placed it on his work desk.

"Thank you Natsuki," he mumbled a bit not even looking up at her this time.

"Your welcome," she mumbled back and sipped her coffee slowly.

'_Wait a does this hotel have kitchens in the hotel rooms in the first place?...oh well I guess it's a new thing here just to make it seem like home...it even seems like L doesn't even have to order room service or anything, since he has Watari around to bring in sugar and sweets..The manager must really be okay with all of this.'_

Natsuki felt L's eyes on her and she snapped out of thought and looked at him back.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Um...nothing honestly."

L examined her suspiciously and hunched a bit more on his seat his chest now more pressed against his knees as he put his thumb to his lips.

"I am 99.9% sure that there is something on your mind. So tell me, what is it Natsuki?."

"It's nothing L. I already told you," she said now frustrated at the fact that he wouldn't drop the subject.

"Hmm," L shrugged it off and looked back at the computer.

Natsuki looked aswell.

"It seems like we found some more information about the disappearances," L said as he read through the information and examined every file with Natsuki carefully.

(Next day_ 8:00 a.m.)

A knock was heard at her door and she groaned and shut her eyes tightly. Her hands now tightening onto the pillow she rested her head on.

"Go away!,"she yelled out.

"Natsuki it's up I received a call this morning. Another child went missing last night."

Natsuki's eyes shot open and she sat up fast and get out of bed.

"Okay! I'll be out there in a second!."

Natsuki bolted to the closet and slipped on a pair of black dress pants and a light pink buttoned shirt. She put on her dress shoes and combed her hair and and opened the door fast to find L still dressed in his same old baggy jeans and white long sleeved shirt.

"Um L aren't you going to change into something else."

"No actually...Is that a problem to you Natsuki?," he asked his voice still emotionless.

"No."

"Well then...Let's go," L started to walk through the hall and Natsuki followed.

**L's POV**

They both arrived at the crime scene in approximately 30 minutes according to L's calculations. The moment that they arrived L started to have a conversation with the head chief of the police force.

"We found blood on the street. It's obvious that it belonged to the victim. Unfortunately, there is still no evidence of the kidnapper,"the head chief said sternly.

"Doesn't surprise me...no one has been able to find any evidence of the kidnapper...," L mumbled to himself and he cleared his throat and continued talking to the chief.

**Natsuki's POV**

She watched as L discussed with the chief then something caught her eye.

_Blood_

Her pupils shrunk a bit and the hairs in back of her neck stood up.

_Screams rung in her ears_

Natsuki whimpered in fear and shook and she stepped back.

" .No!," she panicked and L over heard her and turned to look at her along with everyone else there.

She fainted and almost fell to the ground, but L ran towards her and caught her on time.

"Natsuki? Natsuki!?," she was unconscious she wouldn't wake up.

She heard his voice, but she couldn't wake up. She was frozen and numb.

**L's POV**

L watched as Natsuki laid on the hospital bed unconscious but still breathing.

"She'll be fine L. She was just frightened."

L heard an old voice say and he turned and saw Watari standing in the doorway.

"I know. I just wonder what frightened her so much. She looked terrified," L said and looked back at her. He put his thumb to his lips and kept his slouched posture still.

'_What is this about Natsuki?What was it that scared you like that?'_

**Natsuki's POV**

Natsuki saw dark shadows in her sleep raoming around. She felt cold and afraid like that night. That horrific night where everything changed.

_Screams and tearing of flesh ring in her ears this time._

Natsuki felt her body go tense then start to tremble and flashback of that night came into her head. Her knuckles clenched and she was whimpering and moving around in bed in discomfort trying to get out of it.

'_Wake up!.'_

her legs kicked with so much force and her heart was beating fast. She then felt warm arms wrap around her as she fought her nightmare off and the scent of sugar rushed into her nostrils. From a distance she heard a soothing voice say something to her. She couldn't hear it at first, but after a few seconds she heard him she heard L.

"Natsuki calm down. I'm here. I'm here. You're safe. I promise you. It's me it's L."

Natsuki's eyes shot open and tears streamed down her cheeks automatically as she clung to him like a child.

"Ssssh," he rubbed her back and she started to calm herself.

"L im scared," she choked out with a sob.

"Don't and I are here no one will hurt you."

Natsuki relaxed, but still clung to him. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. With him holding her like this she just felt safe. She loved L he was the best person she could ever want around. He was a friend.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**L's POV**

He held her close and managed to calm her down before she can scream for help or end up accidently hurting herself. Her black hair was smooth to the touch of the tips of his pale thin fingers.

"Are you better now Natsuki?."

He watched as her head slowly looked up at him and her brown eyes glistened as she stared into his dark eyes. Her shoulders gave a small shrug and he nodded and placed his hand on her soft cheek.

"L im sorry I worried you. The thing is that-."

She cut herself off and bit her lip and he watched as her eyes looked down. Her weight became a bit heavy as her body stiffened in his arms and he pulled her up a bit so that way he can look straight into her eyes.

"What?."

**Natsuki's POV**

"Nevermind...I don't want to talk about it...forget about it...,"she shut her eyes trying to forget the flashbacks she had when she saw that blood.

Her heart began to race with fear and she felt a warm hand rub her cheek to soothe her and she opened her eyes and looked at L. The corner of his lip lifted and Natsuki blushed distracted by his cute smile. She lifted her hand and moved a small strand of his dark hair away from his cheek. Her move suddenly made L blush and his eyes widened a bit. A giggle escaped her lips and she put her other hand over her mouth and L stared at her and smiled a sweet adorable smile.

(Next Day)

**L's POV**

She was finally at her apartment and in bed. L sat at the edge of the bed and stared at her and she slowly reached for his hand and held it gently.

"Thank you for staying with me at the hospital L," her smile appeared upon her soft delicate lips and she came close to him and he stayed still.

She brushed her lips against his cheek and kissed it and quickly moved back to look at his face. L didn't know what to say and his heart was beating quickly. The heat krept up his face and he knew that he was blushing and he turned away.

"I should get going. I have a case to work on."

He moved too stand, but her grip from his hand kept him seated at the edge of the bed.

"Remember the deal we made?."

L sighed remembering the deal they had made and he looked at their hands.

"Yes. One day of investigation and the next spending time with you."

"Mhm don't forget L. A deal is a deal and if you forget I'll just keep reminding you until you don't."

L gave her another sigh as a response.

"No sighs L you knew that I was going to bring it up."

"Yes I know that, but I really do wish that I can have more time looking into this case."

(two weeks later)

**Natsuki's POV**

She woke up screaming again. That has been the fourth time in a row this week and she hasn't gotten enough sleep lately. L had been sleeping in her apartment to keep an eye on her and he hasn't even left her side even after she came out of the hospital.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Natsuki looked at her door and told L to come in. The slouched dark figure of L walked in and sat at her bedside and switched on the light.

"Another nightmare wasn't it?."

She nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. She never exactly told him what the nightmare was about, but she knew that for some reason he figured out what it was. He just never asked, because she was never comfortable talking about it with him. Even the thought of remembering it made her skin crawl. L stood up to go get her a glass of water, but she grabbed the back of his baggy jeans and he stopped and turned.

"Please stay I don't want to be left alone."

L faced her completely and slowly got into bed with her and held her close to him. The scent of sweets creeped into her nose and she smiled and rubbed her forehead against his chest and dug her nose against his white long sleeved shirt and took in the smell again.


End file.
